Our Next Desination!
by teamchaotixheroes
Summary: When Sora, Donald, Goofy land in a new world, the only help they can find is in a new friend who happens to like Bein' Green.


_**After a Disney binge this is what comes to mind.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: A New and Very Different World<strong>_

Sora, Donald, and Goofy land the Gummi Ship to a mysterious new world.

Goofy looks around the world, "Gawrsh, where do you think we are?" He looks down at his hands and brings them closer to his face, examining them. "You know something just doesn't feel right." Goofy turns towards Donald, looking at him bewildered. "Donald you feel any strange."

Donald looks at Goofy in a confused way, but soon begins examining his body and says, "Now that you mention it I do feel a little different." He looks back towards Goofy and shrugs not really knowing what's going on. "It almost feels like when my magic transforms us into something different. Hey Sora do you feel any different?" Donald turns towards Sora and notices the boy is not paying attention to the two.

Sora takes a look around taking in the surroundings; he notices many types of floras everywhere. Trees so enormous, they nearly engulf the area only allowing a little light throw their foliage. The smaller plants all seem to surround a huge lake. "It seems were in a swampy area." Sora still taking in all of greenery, he soon spots a dock with a small rowboat floating in the water next to it. The only thing connecting the boat to the dock is a long metal chain. "Hey look a boat. Let's see if we can find a way to get out of this marshy region."

Donald and Goofy look at each other and wondered if Sora noticed a change in them, but the two simply nodded their heads in agreement with the boy. The trio begins walking towards the dock as they draw nearer to the boat; Donald Duck notices a lock on the chain. "Uh oh, there's a lock on the chain. Now, how are we gonna get away from this swamp."

Sora chuckles a bit by Donald's word and soon states, "Hey Donald, did you forget about my Keyblade," as he holds out his arm the Keyblade appears in his hand, "The Keyblade should be able to unlock it."

Donald crosses his arms and says, "I knew that," trying his best to sound convincing. He turns his head away only to hear Goofy has started chuckling as well. Donald turns back to face Sora and says, "Oh just unlock it already."

Sora points his Keyblade towards the lock and a small beam of light shoots towards the lock's keyhole. The lock quickly unlocks itself and falls off the chain and into the lake, sinking into the dark abyss of water. Sora watches as the lock begins fading out of sight. "Hmm, seems really deep even though were still so close to shore."

Donald and Goofy look towards each other, wondering if they should ride on the boat or just walk around the lake.

Sora shakes his head, dismissing any danger that might be found in the water. "I think we should take the boat, it should be much faster than walking all the way around the lake." He looks towards his friends and sees them nod their head in agreement.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy slowly begin to board the boat. Sora has an easy time getting into the boat, while Goofy on the other hand does not. Goofy places one leg into the boat, but the boat manages to quickly move away from the dock causing him to painfully do the splits. He begins trying to straighten up his legs and bring the boat closer to the dock. He is eventually successful and tries once again to enter the boat, but somehow looses his balance and manages to flip headfirst into the boat. He quickly recovers and sits on the seat across from Sora. He looks at both Sora and Donald, only seeing a flabbergasted expression on both his friend's faces, he simply replies, "What?"

Sora shakes his head, while Donald rolls his eyes and mummers to himself, "Oh boy!" Donald quickly jumps into the boat, causing the boat to bounce above the water before landing back into the water. The boat creates a splash as water soaks the three heroes. Donald watches as his comrades give him a look, while all he can do is smile sheepishly and shrug.

They soon set sail with Sora in the front of the boat and Donald and Goofy rowing. As they row further down the lake, the lake breaks off into a river. Donald and Goofy continue to row, but as Donald is rowing he looks towards the water and sees a log. He looks up towards the trees, just feeling as if they're being watched. Donald looks back towards the water and notices the log is gone. "Say where did that log go," Donald hands his oar to Goofy and moves closer to the back of the boat. He sticks his head over the boat and looks at the water. He looks even closer to the water, but suddenly a disgusting odor is in the air. Donald with his head still over the boat looks up and realizes he's looking directly into the throat of a very large mouthed creature.

The creature roars terrifying both Donald and Goofy. The creature, revealing to be an alligator, snaps its jaw closed. Donald slowly sits back down in his seat, with Goofy only staring at him. The duck begins feeling his head and quickly realizes it's not there. Donald tenses up as his head pops out from his chest. He looks irritated towards the gator and says, "That no good alligator tried to eat me, I'll show him."

The alligator snaps its jaw towards the duck, only terrifying Donald even more. Donald grabs his oar from Goofy and states, "Start rowing Goofy!"

Goofy places his oar in the water and begins rowing with Donald. "You don't have to tell me twice." The two begin rowing faster and faster with the alligator in hot pursuit.

Sora turns around, wondering why Donald and Goofy are rowing harder. "Hey guys, what's…" he soon sees numerous teeth trying to chomp down on the boat. Sora gets up and begins moving towards the back of the boat and soon says, "Why didn't you guys say anything." The Keyblade wielder begins swinging his Keyblade at the gator for while as the fight begins.

After a few more whacks from the Keyblade, the alligator begins slowing down and shakes its head from the pain. The gator sinks into the water and swims away.

Donald and Goofy start slowing down by the alligator's leave and by their plain exhaustion. Sora turns to look at the tired duo and smirks, "I guess maybe we should have gone around the lake." Only to be stared at by his allies, Donald and Goofy soon hand Sora the oars. "Great," is all Sora can exclaim as he begins rowing the boat.

After awhile, the trio manages to reach the end of the river. They look out and see a dock and they slowly begin to dock the boat. After they get off the boat, the three quickly notice someone sitting down looking at something.

The stranger sits, quietly, on the dock, while he reads a couple pieces of paper. He soon begins reading aloud as it gets to the good part, "So he raised his ke…" He quickly notices he is getting looked at by our three heroes. He watches as they approach him.

Sora stops right in front of the stranger. He takes notice of the green-looking character, which happens to resemble a certain amphibian. "Hello," Sora began, "Could you tell us where we are?"

The amphibian looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and replies, "Well you're in Muppet Town."

Sora begins taking in the world known as Muppet Town. "Thank you, by the way I'm Sora and these guys are, my friends, Donald and Goofy." Donald and Goofy nod their head and wave.

The amphibian stands up and introduces himself, "Well my name is Kermit, Kermit the Frog. It's nice to meet you Sora, Donald, Goofy." Kermit realizes this is their first time in the swamps and asks, "Sora do you and your friends need some help, you seem lost."

Sora smirks and says, "Well were new in town and don't really know the place."

"Well if it's a guide you need," Kermit began, "then I'm your frog." He soon spots a fly flying near his face. "Would you excuse me for a second," Kermit tries to bite the fly, but misses, "darn I missed." He shakes his head in defeat and finishes by saying, "but like I was saying if you need help, I'll try to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, Kermit, that would be very helpful, but you're sure you're not needed here."

"Nah," Kermit began, "I was just about to leave my swamp anyway, so when you three are ready to depart just let me know."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all nod their head towards the friendly frog.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So as I stated in the top Author's Note, after watching Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Ariel's Beginnings, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, The Nightmare Before Christmas, alot of episode of Darkwing Duck Volume 1, Cinderella: Dreams Come True, The Muppet Movie, some more episodes of Darkwing Duck Volume 2, Aladdin and the King of Theives, The Great Muppet Caper, before finally coming to a stop at Tangled.<em>**

**_Anyway after all the Disney shows and movies, I wanted to work on a Kingdom Hearts story, but I wanted it to be a world that most likely will never be in a Kingdom Hearts game, so the world ended up being the Muppet themed world: Muppet Town._**

_**For my stories I'm trying to make Donald and Goofy seem like their old selves from the cartoons, so they may seem a little different here than in the games. I can't really recall if Donald had his unlucky or zannyness stuff happening to him in the games other than the screen not be on him when he talked and had to pull it to be on him or when he was flattened by a door slammed open, now with Goofy I'm trying to make him his clumsy self and I don't remember anything clumsy-like happening to him in the games except when Sora and Donald land on their feet while Goofy landed flat on his stomach in the beginning of Wonderland, but i could be wrong since I haven't played the two games in a while. So whenever I get the chance their gonna be like their old selves.**_

_**And for anyone who might care, my Kingdom Hearts stories will mainly only be about Disney worlds and characters, with the sole exceptions being Sora, the Heartless, and a few other characters created for Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**An update will hopefully be Soon!**_


End file.
